The Search and Rescue Mission of a Life Time
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: Snow White gets bitten by Orochimaru and is going to him to search for power and it's up to Fiona and some other people to get her back before they lose her forever.
1. The Recrooters

A/N: Leah gets a five man (or woman) squad to rescue Snow White from Orochimaru.

Enjoy!

"WHAT?! Are you serious!?" Fiona exclaimed as Leah held her ears from the loud reply. She told Fiona that Snow White left the village late last night.

"Geez. And I thought Naruto was the loud one in the village," She said as Fiona bawled her fists in anger.

'Snow White, you bastard!' She thought then said, "Hang on! I'll get dressed!" As the both of them ran down the street. "So, who are the other three we need for this mission, anyway?" The ogress asked.

"You'll find out once we get there," Leah said as they reached their second destination. Seeing her knocking on the door. "Come on. Get up!"

"Uh, you said top strong ninja, right?" Fiona said as Leah sighed after knocking on the door for five minutes with no answer and pulled out a medium-sized box, "What's in the box?"

"Sushi. Want some?"

"Uh, sure." Fiona and Leah at the ten pieces of sushi until there was one left. Hearing the door immediately unlock. Seeing Leah smile.

"Here she comes." As the both of them saw Carley snatch the last piece of sushi out of Leah's hands. Landing a few inches from her and Fiona.

"No one, and I mean no one, eats the last piece of sushi and gets away with it!" Carley said.

"Carley and I have known each other for a long time, so picking her's no problem," She said as Carley smiled.

"Okay, but shouldn't we pick someone who's strong, like Kibe or Shino?" Fiona said as Carley at the sushi. Seeing Hinata talking a walk.

"Well, speak of the Devil. Hinata!!" Leah called out running to where the Hyuuga teen was.

"Oh. Good Morning, Leah," Hinata said.

"I need you to come with me."

"What?" Leah explained the situation to Hinata as her, Fiona, Leah, and Carley ran to the gate. "I-I see. But why did you pick me?"

"I don't have time to tell you right now. We need to find one more person for this mission before we leave," Leah said.

"But what if we can't find anyone?" Fiona wondered.

"Then, I guess we'll have to leave with just for people."

09502840958028039485082-438209845002984959829840528045

At the front gate, Gaara was looking at the village with Naruto beside him along with Haku (she's a girl in this fic).

"So, I heard you're gonna come here to this village, huh?" Naruto said.

"Yeah. Temari and Konkuro will be fine running everything wihtout my help," Gaara said.

"And what about you, Haku?" Naruto turned to Haku. "Are you gonna stay here, too like Gaara?"

"Yes. I have nowhere else to go since Zabuza's dead," Haku replied as the three of them saw Leah, Hinata, Fiona, and Carley.

And for some reason, Naruto could tell that something was wrong.


	2. Fomation Squad

Leah explained to Naruto, Gaara, and Haku what happened.

"I see. I can't believe Snow White would do something like this!" Naruto said.

"Shouldn't Shrek be with you guys?" Gaara wondered.

"He can't because he's on an imprtant mission with Artie and Snowgre," Fiona said.

"That's why we need your help to get her back before she reaches Orochimaru's," Leah said.

"Then, in that case, I'll help and join you guys!" Naruto said.

"Me, too," Haku agreed as Gaara nodded his head for joining this little squad.

"Alright! We know who we're going after, but why do we have so many people?" Naruto wondered.

"The reason why is because I don't know how many Sound Ninja will be with Snow White so it's better to have more people than less during a battle," Leah said.

"B-But why did you pick us to come with you?" Hinata asked.

"I'm going to tell you that in a minute." Leah pulled out a peice of paper and began writing down everyone's name in different order. "As you can see, your names are written down in this order. Hinata, you're the first person in line. You're able to use the Byakugon like Neji, but unlike hime, you have created your own styl of fighting when you were fighting against those bees."

"O-Okay," Hinata said.

"And next is Carley. Carley, you may not be able to see like Hinata, but you are able to use your other senses to let Hinata know who's coming so she can stop the group. Allowing us to hide before the enemy comes." Carley smiled and nodded at Leah's plan who continued. "And in the middle, Fiona. That's the perfect place for someone like you. You have a high stamina when it comes to fighting, along with martial arts, and a strong taijustu abling to bring any person down to the ground because of your size and structure."

"Right," Fiona said.

"And next is Haku. You know the human bodies pressure points better than anyone in the village. And you have throwing those needles and the sub zero justu you created when fighting Naruto. That makes you an ace shooter form afar," Leah stated, "And I'll be behind her. I may not be in the front, but I can morse code anything to Carley if any enemies approach us, she can tell Hinata. And next, Naruto. You're able to run quick without anyone knowing where you are. And plus, you have the Shadow Clone Justu to help you if you don't think it's safe one enemy lines."

"Sweet," Naruto said.

"And last is Gaara. Yours may be a bit difficult, but you're able to use the sand at any given ranch like Haku and crush your oppenent if they're a threat to us," Leah finished putting the paper in her back pocket.

"Anything else we need to know before we leave?" Gaara wondered.

"Just thise: As you know, this is probably morst of your guy's first A+ mission making me responsible for all of your lives. I know to some of you, I may be just a funny random person on somedays. But not today. And if you don't follow what I say, one of you, or in fact, all of us, might die," Leah said seeing most of their expressions change, "You may think I'm being harsh, but I'm not. Today, we're on a rescue mission to save Snow White. And even though her and I don't get along with each other, she's still my friend."

Everyone nodded at what Leah said as they all checked their weapons before departing the village gate.


End file.
